The chimera's confession
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Why does he seem to be mad at me? What did i do? Should i tell him how i really feel about him? But i'm too afraid of what he might say. What do i do? EdxOC. side story to FMHMA. I do not own the song. Cascada-Everytime we touch.


**I do not own FMA: B. But I do own Angel, Emi, and the story. Read and review. Enjoy the story.**

-Angel-

"Ed, wait." I said to him as he walked out of the room.

I was only wearing my black halter top and shorts. It was late evening; we were in central staying in an apartment for a while since I got hurt from our assignment yesterday, again. At first, I was in the hospital, but I ran away since I hate it there. My friends, the Elrics, let me say at the apartment until I recovered so we could continue our journey.

Edward left me in the room with Emily and Alphonse. Ed looked like he was mad when he left for some reason.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked the two remanding Elrics.

"Well yes." Emi said.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked her.

"Because you didn't listen to Ed when he told you not to get in the way." Al said.

"But he could have gotten killed if I didn't get in the way!" I said.

"I don't think you understand Angel. The reason why Ed told you not to get in the way is because he didn't want _this_ to happen to you." Emi said as she gestured to all of me on 'this'.

"But I'm fine now." I said to her.

"… Never mind." she said to me as she started to walk out.

"Sis, where are you going?" Al asked.

"For a walk." She said with a small grin.

"I'll go with you." he said "Will you be fine by your self Angel?"

"Of course I will." I said smiling at him.

"Ok, we'll see you later."

-Emi-

As we were walking down the steps, we saw Ed walking back to the room. He looked at us.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"For a walk." Al said.

"Ok." Ed said in response.

"We'll be back later brother." I said.

Ed walked back towards our room.

"You think it's a good idea to leave them alone sis?" Al asked me.

"Don't worry Al. The worst that could happen would those two getting into an argument. The best would be if Angel or Ed confessed to each other."

-Angel-

I was deep in thought. 'He didn't want me to get hurt. Is that why he was mad at me? Why does he care so much? Does he actually… like me more than before? I need to know.' I sat up on the edge of the bed and stood up. I took a few steps before a sharp pain shot up my injured left leg. I fell to the ground; now my whole body was hurting, my right arm and torso hurt the most though. I felt my wounds reopening and started to bleed again. I lay on the cool wooden floor for a moment before I heard the door swing open.

"Angel!" I heard Ed's voice.

"Ed?" I said trying to get up but failed to.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped me back onto the bed.

"Yeah." I said sitting on the edge of the bed with my hand on my torso.

I bent my head down so I didn't need to look at him.

"If I made you worry, I'm sorry, but I couldn't just stand on the side and watch you get hurt. I am part chimera after all so I wont die that easily." I said in a soft but audible voice as I looked at him.

"Still yet…WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?" he yelled which startled me.

"I'm sorry Ed…" I said softly as my fox ears drooped and I looked back down, tears starting to forum in my eyes.

I felt him staring at me for a moment. He didn't say anything. Then he held my hand and took it off my torso so he could see.

"You're bleeding again. I'll go find Emi." he said as he started walking towards the door.

I was still for a second then my head shot up and I got off the bed. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Angel, what the heck are you doing?" he said.

I held on to him with my arms wrapped around his waist and my head on his chest. I started crying and I held on to him tighter.

"Angel?"

"I'm so sorry; all I wanted to do was to protect you. Please don't be mad at me." I said

"It's ok Angel. You don't have to cry." he said while stroking my head "That's the same reason why I didn't want you to get in the way. I wanted to protect you, even though you're a chimera. I don't want to see you hurt, even when the reason you're hurt is because of me. I'm not mad at you; I'm just upset that I couldn't do anything to avoid it. So you don't need to cry, ok?"

"Ok. Ed … I wanted to … uh…" I felt myself blushing.

"Hmm? What is it Angel?" he asked.

"Well, I … I …" I felt too shy to say it, I was afraid of what he might say.

"Well? C'mon Angel, just tell me-" he was cut short by sudden action of me lightly pressing my lips against his.

It only lasted for a second but it was enough for me to blush many different shades of red. I looked away hoping he wouldn't see. I looked back at Ed after pulling myself together only to see him still in a daze from the unexpected kiss I gave him earlier. I giggled at his expression which snapped him out of his daze.

"W-what are you giggling about." he said trying to look serious.

"Oh nothing, just that I have never scene your face like that before and it's…kinda funny." I said as I continued giggling.

He turned away from me but I could have sworn that I saw a bit of a red taint his cheeks. I leaned forward to try and get a better look but he just kept leaning back so I wouldn't get close enough to see. Though he leaned back a little too much and it resulted by him falling over onto his back and me also falling over with him. When I realized what happened and realized the awkward position we were in, I began to blush a bit. Now I could see his face clearly; he was blushing, and he blushed more when he realized how close our faces were to each other.

"Aww, you look so cute when you blush Ed." I said with a smile.

"You do too." he said as he put his hand on the back of my head.

I blushed even more now. He pulled me in closer until our lips touched. I blushed even more. It was a very passionate kiss. I slowly closed my eyes and eased into it. I have never in my life felt like this before. Before I came to Amestris, life for me and my brother was terrible; there was no one that we could rely on or feel comfortable around. Then we met the Elrics and their friend Winry. While my brother stayed with her, I stayed with the Elrics. During the time I spent with them, I bonded with Ed the most and this is the result of it. After a few minutes, we pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment then I sat up but when I did, a sharp pain pierced my side. I clutched my side and felt myself start to fall but before I hit the floor, I felt Ed catch me.

"Are you alright Angel?" he asked "I'll carry you to the bed." he said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed and sat me down on the edge.

He got my bag with all of my medical stuff in it. He put it on the floor next to the bed and took out the roll of bandages. He also took out alcohol swabs and began to unwrap the bandages around my leg. He put the bloody bandages in a separate bag and took one of the swabs and gently dabbed my wound.

"ouch." I said as the wound began to sting a bit.

"Sorry, but we need to clean it first." Ed said as lightly blew on my wound so it wouldn't sting as much.

He put the swab in the bag and started wrapping new bandages around my leg. He did the same to my torso and arm. When he was done, he sat on the bed beside me and put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and his head leaned on mine. He took his hand off of my waist and brought it up to stroke my head. I smiled and closed my eyes, he felt so warm. I felt like I could fall a sleep right now.

"I don't want you jumping in front of me every time when we get attacked, because one day you really might get killed and I don't want to lose you. I can take care of myself too Angel. So please, just listen to me from now on, I don't like to see you hurt and I don't like seeing you in pain either. Promise you will listen to me when I tell you stay out of the way." he said.

"I already promised that I won't die on you, now you want me to keep another promise? Well ok then, I promise." I said.

"Good."

"Hey Ed, I need to tell you something." I started blushing again.

"What is it?" he said as he looked at me.

"I-I love you Ed." I said looking at him and gave him another kiss.

He looked a bit surprised and he was blushing. After a moment, he kissed me back and smiled.

"I love you too Angel." he said as he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

I felt really sleepy. I laid down on the bed and Ed laid next to me. I snuggled closer to him and smiled. He put his automail arm around me as I began to sing us to sleep.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side."_

When I was done singing, I looked up and saw Ed already asleep with a smile on his face. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night Ed." was the last thing I said before I fell asleep myself.

-Emi-

"Hey sis, do you think they are ok?" Al asked me as we stood out side of the room.

"I'm 99% sure they will be ok." I said.

"What about the other 1%?" he said.

"They Confessed." I said opening the door.

The room was dark. We walked over to the one of the two beds and saw the two love birds asleep with each other. I smiled at how happy they looked and maybe I was about to start laughing at how cute they looked together. Although that would ruin the moment for them. 'Ah well, I'll let this pass for now. I don't wanna ruin this for them, they look so happy together.' I looked at Al and smiled. I went over to Angel's bag and got out her camera and took a picture of them to capture this moment. Al looked at me and I put a finger on my lip to signify him to keep quiet. I can't wait for to see the look on their faces when they see this. I smirked at the thought. 'I'm so damn evil.'

**Read and Review**

**Check out Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist!**


End file.
